kurenaiyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Sobek
Appearance Sobek has an enlarged frame and the head and tail of a crocodile. He also has rash-like patches of scales peppered over his body at random intervals. He only dresses like his namesake the Egyptian god when at official Cult meetings. The rest of the time, he wears normal clothing and looks like an average Splicer. Personality Godaimou has the light of madness in his reptilian eyes and is intimidating. He likes to consider his words before he speaks, leading to unnerving silences. He believes that he is chosen as a Disciple of the Cult of Osiris and has a link to Sobek the Egyptian crocodile god. He has delusions of grandeur and becomes enraged if denied what he wants. He can be very persuasive thanks to his charisma and likes to wheedle and cajole to get things if necessary. He can also be very jealous when he meets Yarilings. He has an aura of authority. Background Godaimou was always unstable- he was born to an alcoholic mother and a pushy father, the drinking of his mother during her pregnancy had its effects on his brain development, though it wouldn't immediately trigger any problems. He was born in the area where Egypt had stood millenia ago, but moved to Daiya Chiri for schooling. He went through school, succeeding at everything and was recruited after graduating university with a degree in science straight into Prima Biotech. However, his arrogant attitude and behaviour towards his colleagues, which often ended in arguments meant that he swiftly fell out of favour with the higher-ups. Also, he was only average at his job despite his vain belief that he was skilled, which culminated in disaster. Prima Biotech, after learning of the existence of Splicers, attempted to beat the other organisations producing them by making their own. Godaimou, misled into thinking that he was signing up for a new experiment which would lead to his promotion, signed up for it. He was kidnapped from his accommodation at 3am the following day, tranquilised and Biotech continued their Splicer attempts, mixing his DNA with that of a crocodile. However, because the DNA was from a reptile, it wasn't very compatible with that of a human, so they almost killed Godaimou. Also, the two creatures were so different that they had to operate on his brain to ensure that the experiment worked. However, in their rush to prevent their experimental creature from dying, they were careless and ignored mental functions in order to keep the brain operating the heart and lungs. When Godaimou awoke with a splitting headache, he heard scientists referring to "Subject Sobek". He eventually got out of bed and tried to leave, but was caught and dragged back to bed. However, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and was stunned by the creature he saw. A scientist explained to him that he was the newest Splicer in a line of experiments, most of which had been unsuccessful. Over the next few days he went through physiotherapy to cope with his new body. In a spare moment, he realised that "Sobek", his reference name, was that of an Egyptian god, and it was then that his delusions of grandeur began. He discovered that his enlarged frame and new body was extremely strong. After a few days of irritating experiments to test out his new body, he broke free, using his strength and jaws to kill and injure people attempting to restrain him. He woke up in a sector of Daiya Chiri with no memories of anything- the energy taken to escape in addition to some attacks on him by security had caused him to faint and the effects of the operation on his brain had taken hold. He remembered his new physique and the name Sobek, believing that he had evolved this way. He quickly believed that he was a reincarnation of the crocodile god Sobek and started to believe himself superior to humans. He met a few Yarilings in the slums and began to hold a grudge- such divine powers should only belong to him by right, as he was an avatar of the great god Sobek. Using his abnormal strength, he got a job as a menial worker, carrying heavy things and working for a cash-in-hand shipping agency. When he made enough money, he bought himself a headquarters and began to search for other "avatars" of the Egyptian gods, seeking to form a cult. He believed that one day, an "avatar" would be born with the divine powers of their name right, either a true reincarnation of that god or someone sent by Osiris Himself to lead Sobek. He named the organisation "Cult of Osiris" or "Netjeret Netjer" (goddess and god in Egyptian), collecting information and other resources. With his charisma, he recruited another Splicer he met, giving her the name Bastet. He also made a human contact, Sphinx, because only human digits are sophisticated enough to do various jobs and recruited the contact to make technology for the cult's use. Sobek contracted Sphinx to make weapons that mimicked divine powers for use by the Splicers. The Cult's goal is to find Splicers with Yariling powers and to eventually subjugate "inferior" humans. Abilities Bulk Frame: As a large crocodile-man, Sobek can throw his weight and frame around in a fight and usually win. Crocodile Jaws: Sobek's jaw uses enough force to crush even some metals, and is a dangerous weapon in a fight. Unholy Charisma: Despite Sobek's insanity and delusions of grandeur, he is very charismatic and uses it to convince people to join his cause or carry out favours for him. Scales: Sobek has some scaly patches- the scales are tough enough to withstand some types of attacks. Weapon Sobek's weapons are designed by Sphinx- they are two large gauntlets made of a tough metal with crocodile claws added on to cause laceration damage. They can be charged with electricity to cause stunning similar to a taser, but Sobek doesn't usually use electricity- the gauntlets combined with his physical strength are usually enough to down an enemy.